


where the sun goes through

by wshxn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: akashi seijuurou is lost in the warmth of daylight beating down from its high perch across the vast blue and the familiarity of comfort when he's alone with this boy.





	where the sun goes through

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/95/bd/a895bd27d041f1b2132449fe32d54530.jpg) fanart i stumbled upon on pinterest, although the reader may opt to choose which era (teikou / post-winter cup) the story is set in.
> 
> (if you happen to know the artist, please do let me know so that i may credit them properly!)
> 
> also, i have yet to write a fic of my ultimate knb otp, which has akashi. _of course_ it has akashi. but this pairing— _this pairing_ —i ship it. come aboard!

akashi seijuurou is lost in the warmth of daylight beating down from its high perch across the vast blue and the familiarity of comfort when he's alone with this boy—kise ryouta—of boyish laughter and daffodil fields on the first day of spring akashi is perpetually reminded of.

kise lies on his back on the grass, hands tapping along a mindless tune atop his stomach while he makes animal shapes out of the moving clouds above. he counts eight sheep and four dolphins in his head, nestled comfortably on akashi’s lap as the latter reads through a novel kise had effortfully pulled a few strings for to get a copy prior to its original release date.

‘hey, akashicchi,’ kise starts, a wee bit antsy at his sudden train of thought, and seemingly unperturbed by the possibility of disturbing the smaller man from pages of an unexplored tale. ‘where do you see yourself ten years from now?’

amused, akashi closes the book and places it next to him, acknowledging with little remorse that with kise around, the next chapter would have to wait. ‘i have not thought so far ahead.’

‘ _you_? not look into the future?’ kise asks, a hand landing on the soft patch of evergreen by his thigh in surprise. ‘that doesn’t sound at all like you, akashicchi!’

‘perhaps.’ akashi leans back on his palms to gaze towards the sky, wondering what could have possibly triggered the question. ‘i would much rather live in the moment of the present, you see.’

because, honestly, why would he when he’s exactly where he _wants_ to be?

kise hums—a pleasant, noncommittal sound of approval and understanding. for a moment, neither of them speak. a breeze passes, and along with it a kiss from the lingering summer air. kise blows wayward strands of hair out of his face just as akashi pushes them back gently by his fingers. playfully, kise reaches up and tugs akashi’s bangs in retaliation. ‘you need a haircut.’

despite himself, akashi chuckles, and the rarity makes kise’s toes curl and his chest bloom with warmth. ‘do i?’

kise is struck with an idea and akashi is momentarily distracted by the way the blonde’s face lights up. said man sits up abruptly, eyes glittering under the afternoon sun—a glint akashi is quite familiar with of one that spells trouble. ‘i can trim it for you!’

‘no,’ comes akashi’s immediate reply, brooking no argument, but—

‘aww, come on, akashicchi!’ kise whines with childlike fervor, excitement hardly contained. his enthusiasm hardly wanes, even as akashi pulls a face. ‘i’ve done it for my sisters.’

‘no, kise,’ akashi presses, holding kise’s wrist back in protest before the blonde could smooth an eager palm over his red locks. ‘this is alright.’

‘ _fine_ , party pooper’ kise huffs indignantly, clearly defeated, and lies back down on the smaller man’s lap. he looks up at akashi with a glance that carries more mirth than actual disappointment. ‘you’d look amazing in any hairstyle, anyway.’

‘if you say so,’ akashi responds with an easy tone. kise’s smile is all too knowing, and akashi refuses to ask why. he opts to lean back and is about to pick his book up again from where he has left it when kise asks, ‘wouldn’t you like to know where _i_ would be ten years from now?’

akashi humors him. ‘i do.’

‘right here,’ kise whispers bashfully, refusing to look akashi in the eye, but his smile is so bright and blinding and beautiful in that particular way akashi has known him for. ‘can we stay like this a little while longer?’

akashi cards his fingers through kise’s hair and responds with a smile of his own, gentle and content. his book lies forgotten on the ground for _this boy_ he will watch many more sunsets with. ‘of course.’

 


End file.
